


Of Flings and Fleetwood Mac

by mad_marquise



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash, berrychamp, buckin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Guy hook up and then try to decipher their feelings. It's a weird game of will they/won't they with the rest of the band spectating all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flings and Fleetwood Mac

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen very very little Will/Guy fic on the web, and this pairing has taken hold of me lately just as much as Buckin so here's my shot at incorporating both in a story. I don't think this will end up being super long, maybe one or two more parts. But yeah. This is set around X&Y era, and it's an AU where none of them are married. Also, regarding the Fleetwood Mac references for anyone who is unfamiliar with them: all you need to know is that they were a rock band from the 70s that was notable for inter-band relationships that ended up causing a ton of drama and heartbreak, messing with the band's dynamic, causing people to leave, etc.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~!

Chris and Jonny happened. It'd taken about 10 years, but it happened all the same. Not altogether surprising for anyone who's been in their presence for any length of time -- they're very obviously joined at the hip.

Chris and Jonny was nothing new.

But Guy and Will?

Talk about out of left field.

No one knew, of course, not yet.

They didn't even fully _know_ themselves.

\---

The morning after, Guy awoke to a throbbing headache, the bright light of the sun glaring through the curtains, and the feeling of stuffy heat all over due to the thick hotel blankets and Will half-draped over him, chuckling into his shoulder.

Guy groaned as the other man's voice continued to assault his eardrums. Why was Will being so damn loud? It was much too early. He squinted against the sunlight and looked at Will strangely, nudging him off.

"What the fuck is so funny this early morning?" Guy asked, hissing and massaging his temples.

Will rolled off of Guy, his laughter dying down a bit as he took pity on his hungover companion. "First off, it's 11:30. Second," he reached back and grabbed something off of the bedside table behind him, "take this." He pressed a water bottle into Guy's hand, which Guy gratefully accepted and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position to drink.

"To answer your question. It's just." Will lay sideways, propping himself up with his elbow. "Who do we think we are? Fleetwood Mac?" He broke down again, almost wheezing with mirth. "This can't end well."

Guy looked puzzled for a second, and then it clicked. He snorted, almost choking on his water.

"So you're saying that Chris is the Stevie Nicks to Jon's Lindsey Buckingham?" He asked, wiping his chin.

"Yeah." Will chortled. And then he looked thoughtful. "And you're the John to my Christine."

Guy rolled his eyes. They were the McVies, huh?

...Wait.

"...The married couple?" Guy murmured, raising an eyebrow. He wanted to see if Will meant it that deep.

"Well, I mean, if we're even daring to compare ourselves to the Mac, then Chris and Jonny fit nicely into the roles of Nicks and Buckingham, don't they? That's mainly what I was saying. Which makes us the McVies by default. But, you know, obviously we're not strangers to one another in any sense. Not anymore. So there's that aspect of it as well."

So it kind of was that deep? Guy looked at the ceiling, pensive.

Again, the idea hung in the air. They'd been friends and bandmates for a decade, traversing the world together, writing and performing all the way. They knew and liked each other very much. Hell, they loved each other, in a familial way.

Last night, they had come to know one another in quite a different way. It'd been sudden and new and strange but ultimately very, very enjoyable. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt a pleasant heat wash over him at the memory. The experience itself? Guy didn't regret it, on its own. He knew Will didn't, either.

But was it _love_?

Was it simply the byproduct of a drunken night, or was it the byproduct of a drunken night and preexisting feelings?

Was this a long time coming?

Guy's stomach twisted with uncertainty.

"It's alright," Will said, breaking Guy from his thoughts. "You don't have to read too much into it right now."

"Is there even anything more to read?" Guy asked, letting out a weak laugh. "You've spelled everything out already."

It was pretty clear. They were close, did they want to get closer? Would it be like Jon and Chris, sweet and optimistic and fairytale-like? Would it be different? Or maybe both they and the other two would crash and burn, all come crumbling down, taking the band with them.

So much at stake.

His head still hurt.

It didn't matter if it was almost noon, it was still entirely too early for all this.

"I just..." Guy looked down at Will, his eyes inadvertently traveling down his face, down his neck and collarbones, scanning down his torso to where the sheets covered him waist and below, then back up again. Taking in the pale skin and the muscles. Focusing on the visceral. Remembering how Will had murmured in his ear, how his strong arms had held him in place while he made him see stars.

He shivered.

Fuck if he knew what his heart was saying, what either of their hearts were saying -- his body was totally calling out for Will's.

"All I know for certain right now," he said slowly, biting his lip, "is that...I wouldn't mind last night happening again." Screw any feelings, screw the Mac...for now.

"Yeah?" Will's eyes met Guy's.

"Yeah."

"Fair enough."

Will, still propped up on his elbow, reached out with his free hand, cupped the back of Guy's head, and pulled him down into a burning kiss full of promise of pleasure to come.


End file.
